When an application is developed that uses communication ports (e.g. Internet Protocol (IP) ports), the application will typically use one or more predefined communication ports. If the predefined communication ports are already in use or are configured to not be enabled (e.g., by the firewall), an administrator will typically have to go and change the communication port information in the firewall. For example, in Linux™, the administrator will have to go and change the communication port information in an IP Tables file and in a configuration file in order for the application to communicate properly on the network.